dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Temple Above the Clouds
の の |Rōmaji title = Kumo no Ue no Shinden |Literal title = |Series = DB |Number = 124 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = The Niyoi-bo's Secret *The Sanctuary of Kami-sama |Airdate = August 24, 1988 |English Airdate = October 8, 2003 |Previous = Lost and Found |Next = Earth's Guardian Emerges }} の の |''Kumo no Ue no Shinden''}} is the second episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred twenty-fourth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 24, 1988. Its original American airdate was October 8, 2003. Summary Goku and Korin go to the roof of the Korin Tower to get up to The Lookout. Korin gives Goku a special bell so he can meet Kami. Only a person with the special bell can meet Kami. Goku extends the Power Pole from the very top of Korin Tower and proceeds to reach the temple above. At Kame House, Launch is helping Tien Shinhan with his bandages. The reporters have found Kame House and are storming it, looking for Goku. Oolong transforms into Goku for the schmoozing of the reporters. He is so perverted that he spoils his own disguise. As Goku continues to rise, he runs into a thunderstorm and is struck by lightning. Piccolo Jr. runs into a family celebrating the birthday of their little boy, Tai. Piccolo Jr. becomes angry at the sight of them and throws a rock through their window. While they are distracted, he enters their house and approaches them from behind. He ransacks their house and runs off into the woods. He blasts the dog that the family sics on him, thereby discovering some of his power. On the Power Pole, Goku finally emerges from the clouds and arrives at the temple. Once there, he must battle Mr. Popo in order to obtain an audience with Kami. The placid Mr. Popo proves to be a lot stronger than he appears. He is able to hit Goku even while he is running too fast to be seen. Mr. Popo taunts Goku, enraging him and making him lose his focus. He knocks Goku down as a figure, presumably Kami, watches. Goku tries a Kamehameha wave, but Mr. Popo eats it. Goku uses the Penetrate! attack, the technique he used to beat King Piccolo, but Mr. Popo easily dodges it. Mr. Popo informs Goku that he lacks in the focus department and that he will never get to see Kami. Major Events *Goku reaches The Lookout and meets Mr. Popo for the first time. *Goku battles and is shown to be no match at all against Mr. Popo. Battles *Piccolo vs. Dogs *Goku vs. Mr. Popo Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *The Lookout **Korin Tower Objects *Flying Nimbus *Power Pole *Gun *Television *Crystal Ball Differences from the Manga *The scene at Kame House with Launch fixing up Tien Shinhan and the reporters arriving at Kame House to interview Goku is exclusive to the anime. *Piccolo's run in with the family and the dogs that chase him is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Goku says that he will use the same punch on Mr. Popo that he used to defeat Piccolo and throws an actual punch. In the manga, Goku says nothing though the image of the Great Ape is still shown and the attack is instead a chop. *Kami is shown to be watching Goku fight Mr. Popo through a Crystal Ball in the anime but does not in the manga. Trivia *A couple and their son celebrate the son's birthday. The boy's father shares a near identical appearance to Penny's Father from the movie Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 124 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 124 (BD) pt-br:Goku chega à Plataforma Celeste fr:Dragon Ball épisode 124 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball